


The Pianist

by Mente801



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Piano, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mente801/pseuds/Mente801
Summary: MinGyu se enfrenta cada día a las cosas que odia solo para pasar un momento junto al profesor Jeon.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	The Pianist

Si a MinGyu le preguntaran qué es lo que le gusta, probablemente se quedaría callado varios minutos antes de asegurar que es mucho más sencillo mencionar algunas de las miles de cosas que detesta.

Seguramente empezaría por decir que odia comer a las carreras, que odia esa sensación de atracón y pesadez en el estómago por no darse su tiempo de masticar adecuadamente o sencillamente de no disfrutar de los alimentos como cualquier persona normal.

Odia tener que correr de una cita a otra, de un compromiso al siguiente, de no poder pasar el tiempo como cualquier chico de 20 años y sentir el inmenso peso del reloj en su muñeca porque debe estar en algún lugar que no le interesa en menos de cinco minutos.

Odiaba que fuera su chofer el que lo llevara a cualquier parte, con la orden estricta de no hacer ninguna parada que no se encontrara en el itinerario establecido personalmente por su madre.

También odiaba tocar el piano. Lo odio desde el día en que sus padres lo obligaron a tomar clases en la academia más reconocida y pretenciosa de Seúl.

Nunca le preguntaron si la idea le llamaba la atención y mucho menos si se encontraba interesado en otro instrumento. Solo supo que un día despertó y en su agenda había un nuevo color con la hora y el número de salón asignado.

Parecía que sus padres habían elegido el instrumento más complejo, lo más elaborado, algo que sin duda representara un verdadero reto y, por supuesto, algo nuevo de lo qué alardear con los estirados de sus amigos.

Y por mucho que lo intentara, MinGyu simplemente no lo entendía, eran demasiadas teclas como para memorizar el sonido específico de cada una, demasiadas como para saber dónde empezaba una cosa y terminaba la otra y esas teclas negras ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿Acaso servían para algo o solo estaban de adorno? Daba igual.

Sus manos eran demasiado grandes y sus dedos toscos y torpes, era incapaz de sostener cualquier cosa sin riesgo inminente de hacer un desastre. Mucho menos sería capaz de seguir las complejas secuencias de una composición.

También odiaba a la mitad de los estudiantes de esa academia.

Jihoon siempre sintiéndose superior a todos solo por su "talento natural", tocando a la perfección cualquier instrumento que le pusieran enfrente. Era algo así como un maldito prodigio de la música. Todos lo alababan, desde los profesores hablando de él como si fuera la encarnación de sus sueños frustrados o los estudiantes nuevos idolatrándolo como si fuera un dios, aunque seguramente solo era la naturaleza compensándole la falta de altura con un buen oído y, claro, eso no le daba derecho a tratar al resto del alumnos como si fueran idiotas... aunque de verdad lo fueran.

SeungKwan, por su parte, no era mejor que él, parecía que el mundo entero giraba alrededor de su voz y esas notas imposibles, mofándose siempre del moreno con esa irritante actitud llena de ademanes exagerados y expresiones innecesarias.

Quizá deberían aprender algo de Jisoo, él tenía la voz de un ángel, eso es seguro. Había tenía la oportunidad de oírlo practicar varias veces y no solo cantaba, sino que podía tocar la guitarra al mismo tiempo. A pesar de eso siempre se mostró muy humilde y exhortaba a los "menos talentosos" a esforzarse un poco más, asegurando que todo era cuestión de práctica.

Hasta el ridículo de SeokMin era un buen tipo comparado con los dos primeros, tal vez siempre andaba haciendo el tonto, con sus bromas estúpidas y sus bailes alocados, pero cuando se encontraba al centro del escenario lo hacía suyo, no eran palabras vacías decoradas con una voz melodiosa, era su energía llenando el ambiente, apoderándose por completo de la atención de los espectadores, robándoles el aliento con cada estrofa y bueno, tal vez SeungKwan sí podía competir con eso, pero la personalidad de Seok le daba muchos puntos a su favor.

Sin duda MinGyu odiaba demasiadas cosas y debería estar molesto porque esa tarde empezó a llover de forma repentina y ahora estaba mojado y le incomodaba la sensación de la fría tela pegándose a su piel, pero no importaba.

Así como tampoco importaba que hubiera hecho el almuerzo en la mitad del tiempo que tenía programado para ello y que Cheol, su chofer, tomara la vía directa desde su casa hasta el instituto, porque él mismo se lo pidió.

No le importó escuchar las risas de SeungKwan o del enano maldito cuando lo vieron completamente mojado en el vestíbulo, ni los regaños de la vieja profesora Lee cuando vio que chorreaba todo a su paso.

MinGyu incluso se echó a reír cuando Seokmin intentó hacerlo tropezar mientras corría por los pasillos de camino a su salón.

Porque sí, a pesar de todas las cosas que odiaba, tenía una sola razón para mantener esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, ahora con paso más lento para que sus pisadas no fueran a delatarlo, se repetía a sí mismo que no le importaba pasar por eso y mil cosas más con tal de disfrutar un solo segundo de la escena que ahora tenía frente a él.

Mingyu no podía explicar lo que sentía al ver a su profesor tocando el piano de esa manera, la forma en la que sus dedos finos se deslizaban con tanta suavidad y delicadeza por cada una de las teclas hasta que instintivamente encontraba la correcta y la presionaba con tal firmeza que le hacía jurar que podía verla a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

A MinGyu le encantaba que tocara con tanta pasión, que se dejara llevar de esa forma por la música, que se balanceara de un lado a otro cuando la emoción que recorría su cuerpo era tanta que ya no eran solo sus brazos los que iban y venían por el teclado, sino que él mismo se hacía parte de la melodía, fusionándose con el instrumento, haciéndolo suyo, haciéndose uno con él.

Y otra cosa que odiaba era ser tan estúpido como para sentir envidia de un instrumento.

Odiaba la idea de que alguien más lo escuchara de esa forma, que otra persona se diera cuenta de que cuando WonWoo tocaba, no solo reproducía las partituras con precisión, sino que dejaba parte de sus sentimientos en cada nota, en cada caricia al marfil de las teclas, que daba igual si había sido el mismo Mozart o Beethoven quien la hubiera escrito o que la pieza fuera famosa por sí sola, esta no sería nada si el azabache no transmitiera todas sus emociones a través de la misma.

Porque la música de WonWoo no era otra cosa que la expresión más pura de sus sentimientos.Había días en que se le escuchaba tan feliz, días en los que era recibido con alguna enérgica composición de Vivaldi y una gran sonrisa a juego con sus ojos brillantes.

Pero así como había algunos de esos, predominaban aquellos en los que la melancolía y la tristeza eran los protagonistas, y cada nueva nota no solo le daba una idea más clara de la agonía en el alma del azabache sino que sentía cómo ésta se iban colando en su propio corazón, haciendo crecer esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo de lo que fuera que le hiciese sentir de esa manera, le hacía querer abrazarlo, cuidar de él, hasta que las únicas melodías que le salieran del alma fueran las de un hombre con ansias de seguir disfrutando de la vida.

— Espero que no hayas venido temprano solo para quedarte en la puerta, MinGyu —El aludido no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la mención su nombre, había tenido su mirada fija en él desde que llegó y en ningún momento abrió los ojos—

— ¿Cómo supo que era yo? —le cuestionó entrando finalmente al salón, algo avergonzado de mojar el suelo de madera con el agua que aún salpicaba de su ropa—

— Solo lo sé —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia antes de girarse en el pequeño banquillo para quedar frente al moreno— ...en lugares como este todo el mundo hace lo imposible por ser escuchado, pero nadie se detiene a oír a los demás, ni siquiera por educación.

— A mí me gusta escucharlo, no hace falta ser un prodigio para saber que usted toca muy bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de WonWoo, más por la doble connotación de esa declaración que por el cumplido y las mejillas del moreno ardieron de vergüenza al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

— Ah... yo, lo que quise decir es... bueno, esa última pieza no la había escuchado.

— If you love him —hizo énfasis en aquella última palabra que había modificado del título original—.

— ¿Si tú la amas? —intentó traducir algo decepcionado— ¿Es correcto? No soy bueno en el inglés, terminé dejando el curso en cuanto me inscribieron.

— Algo parecido —respondió el profesor levantándose para dirigirse a uno de los armarios, escondiendo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo iluso que era menor— No deberías estar abandonando cada curso que te pagan tus padres, MinGyu. Aprovéchalo.

— No es que no quiera aprovecharlo, solo que rara vez escogen algo de mi interés, al menos me dejaron elegir la carrera y ya estoy a unos meses de graduarme. —sonrió orgulloso mostrando los colmillos— 

— Ojalá puedas invitarme a la fiesta de graduación —El pelinegro se acercó a MinGyu con una sudadera de un bonito rosa pastel, la levantó frente a él intentando calcular su tamaño o visualizar cómo se le vería puesta antes de entregársela— Es lo único que tengo aquí, a mí me queda algo grande así que creo que está justo a tu medida. Cámbiate antes de que pesques un resfriado.

El moreno asintió en agradecimiento, la tela era demasiado suave y resistió el impulso de enterrar su rostro en la prenda para confirmar si aún conservaba el perfume característico de su profesor.

Le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar y dirigirse a la bodega de limpieza para quitarse la camisa mojada, el frío había empezado a calar en sus huesos pero se sintió arder en cuanto se metió en el hoddie y el olor a colonia invadió sus sentidos, era masculino, pero con un toque dulce y sutil al mismo tiempo.

Quería quedarse ahí encerrado para siempre, tratando de descifrar todas las notas que componían aquella loción, pero deseaba con más fuerza aún, tener la oportunidad de descubrir el aroma de su piel inmaculada, sin adornos.

— Pensé que pasarías toda la clase ahí encerrado. —se burló el mayor—. Apresúrate para seguir con la siguiente lección.

MinGyu se encaminó torpemente a su lado, había pasado un año y sentarse tan cerca de su profesor aún lo ponía nervioso. Al principio creyó que era solo por la seriedad de su mirada o su voz demasiado grave y autoritaria, aunque después de unas semanas se dio cuenta que era solo porque el hombre le gustaba demasiado, y le ponía los pelos punta la idea de quedar en ridículo con él.

— Puedes empezar con lo que practicamos la clase pasada —el azabache le dio un momento a su pupilo para que visualizara las teclas y refrescara su memoria, observaba atento el movimiento de sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreir cuando estas temblaron un poco antes de disponerse a tocar las primeras notas—.

MinGyu iba a su propio ritmo, intentaba recordar cuál era el siguiente movimiento, qué tecla debía oprimir después, con cuánta fuerza y a qué velocidad debería ir por la siguiente, se supone que lo había repasado mil veces, que su maestro le había enseñado a ubicarse en el teclado sin usar la vista, pero cómo recordar algo como eso cuando toda su mente estaba llena de aquel hombre que lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

— Mierda —exclamó frustrado, solo cuando ya había cometido tantos errores que era imposible rescatar lo que había empezado—

— De verdad eres el alumno más difícil que he tenido —declaró con fingido cansancio— Posiciona tus manos, vamos a empezar de nuevo.

MinGyu obedeció al momento, colocando sus manos donde creía que era la línea de partida y WonWoo solo le respondió con una negación de cabeza, antes de darle un par de golpecitos sobre los dedos.

— Es por eso que nada tiene sentido desde el principio, debes colocarte en Do y tú estás en Mi, por eso suena raro. —le explicó trazando líneas imaginarias a lo largo del teclado— empieza aquí y sigue con la canción.

El moreno acató la indicación y para su sorpresa su inicio no fue tan lamentable como el primer intento, solo siguió repitiendo aquella pieza que le había encomendado su profesor y le tomó un rato darse cuenta de que este se había quedado callado de un momento a otro.

Seguía sentado a su lado, WonWoo nunca se movía de su sitio durante las lecciones pero ahora lo sentía tan lejos, completamente ido, con la mirada fija en el viejo reloj que colgaba de la pared. Parecía estar contando cada minuto, rogándole a las manecillas que se detuvieran de una vez.

MinGyu dejó caer los brazos sobre su regazo, sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudarlo o frustrado porque creía que a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado lado a lado sus lazos no iban más allá de una relación estudiante-profesor.

Solo cuando el silencio volvió a apoderarse del salón, fue que WonWoo regresó en sí, percatándose de que la mirada del menor estaba sobre él, llena de angustia y preocupación.

— Hoy... se ve aún más triste de lo normal —pensó el moreno, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta—

— Entonces imagino que ese solo es uno de los motivos —El castaño lo observó confundido y ligeramente avergonzado de haber arrojado ese comentario sin notarlo, tampoco entendía a qué se refería el mayor con su respuesta y mucho menos, la reacción que había tenido al tomar las partituras y hojearlas como si no supiera de memoria lo que estaba plasmado en ellas—

— ¿Motivos para qué? —le interrogó dudoso y obtuvo en respuesta una sonrisa irónica de parte del azabache—.

— ¿Al menos pensabas despedirte? —MinGyu comprendió al fin a qué se refería con aquellas palabras, la duda se adueñó de su mirada, de su ser y no pudo hacer más que apartar la vista al tener aquellos profundos ojos negros sobre él— no, por supuesto que no. —se respondió a sí mismo—.

— Profesor... —

— Creo que después de un año de ser tu tutor y no tener grandes progresos era lógico que buscaras ayuda en otro lugar —WonWoo frotó sus ojos con cansancio, pensando en todas las estrategias que había utilizado a lo largo de los meses para facilitarle un poco el aprendizaje de aquel instrumento— pero pudiste decirme ¿sabes? si creías que no era suficiente lo que yo te enseñaba o si simplemente no me daba a entender, no debiste darte de baja tan rápido del conservatorio, es muy difícil entrar aquí y pude recomendarte con alguien mas, Jun Hui es muy buen maestro, él viene del extranjero y seguro su forma de enseñanza es diferente a la mía. —le hablaba con rapidez, sus manos jugueteando las partituras que ahora estaban más que arrugadas— también tiene muy buen carácter, él nunca... bueno, el jamás se ve triste... seguro la pasarías mejor bajo su tutela.

La mirada de MinGyu se oscureció tras escuchar lo último, era imposible que considerara si quiera la posibilidad de cambiarlo por alguien más, no necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara mil técnicas para tocar un instrumento que, siendo sinceros, ni siquiera le importaba. Y mucho menos necesitaba a alguien más alegre o bromista porque si había permanecido tanto tiempo en esa institución, era solo porque se había enamorado del aura melancólica de su mentor, estaba encantado con su carácter, con esa personalidad que lo amedrentaba a veces con su rudeza y sarcasmo pero otras tantas solo despertaba en él la necesidad de protegerlo de lo que fuera que le estuviese atormentando.

— Habla como si fuera su culpa que yo no pueda con esto yo —MinGyu sonrió con tristeza al ver que el mayor no lo veía— ya estoy acostumbrado a ser torpe y tener mala coordinación para todo —

WonWoo no dijo ni una palabra más, se quedó estático, con la mirada fija en el viejo reloj de pared que avanzaba sin tregua. El silencio siendo interrumpido a golpes por un metrónomo que sonaba a la distancia, en otra aula.

MinGyu se sentía tan incómodo, abrió la boca un par de veces pero le fue imposible decir algo más. ¿Cómo le confesaba a su profesor que si había permanecido tanto tiempo en la clase era solo porque se había enamorado de él? ¿Se reiría en su cara? como su costumbre ¿o le miraría con lástima antes de despedirse por última vez?

Se maldijo por pensarlo demasiado, antes de darse cuenta la clase había terminado y al parecer, WonWoo tenía prisa por llegar a algún lugar porque se paró justo cuando el minutero se alineó con el doce.

— Fue bueno ser tu profesor MinGyu, —su voz ocultado el pesar que su mirada dejaba en evidencia— ojalá haya sido capaz de enseñarte aunque fuera un poco.

Una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios y le dedicó una ligera venía al moreno que seguía sentado frente al instrumento. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, tenía que salir de ahí, no podía permitirse hacer una estupidez. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, MinGyu sostuvo su mano, obligándole a detenerse en su lugar.

— Creí que aquí acostumbraban a que los estudiantes dieran un pequeño concierto cuando terminaban sus clases, para demostrar qué tanto habían avanzado... ¿puede quedarse un momento más, profesor?

WonWoo se giró hacia él, soltándose de ese agarre que quemaba su piel. Observó a MinGyu, con esa torpe sonrisa de niño ilusionado que le había hecho perder la cabeza. No era correcto.

— Tengo que irme, Gyu. La clase terminó. —Se obligó a permanecer sereno, firme, prometiéndose que no iba a ceder antes esos ojos de cachorro que parecían estar a punto de llorar—

Conocía los sentimientos del menor y se sentía tan miserable por corresponder a ellos cuando sabía que estaba tan mal, que era tan enfermizo. ¿Cuántos años le llevaba de diferencia? MinGyu era solo un chico, tenía derecho a tener a alguien de su edad con el mismo brillo y las mismas ganas de vivir. WonWoo, por su parte, ya había tenido suficientes experiencias como para saber que las relaciones solo te hacían daño, que te robaban pedacitos de ti, poco a poco, hasta que se van y te dejan solo con un inmenso vacío que parece imposible llenar. El amor dolía tanto. Y MinGyu era pura luz y no tenía porqué ser manchado con la oscuridad que él arrastraba consigo.

— Usted dijo hace un rato que uno debe escuchar a los demás de vez en cuando, aunque fuera por pura cortesía... —MinGyu se encogió de hombros, apenado por usar esas palabras en su contra— solo cinco minutos, profesor. Y prometo que no volveré a molestarlo.

WonWoo se sentó a su lado, era la primera vez que MinGyu le pedía un poco de atención, al menos de forma tan directa.

MinGyu exhaló con fuerza, como sacando los nervios que lo invadían cada vez que tenía la mirada del mayor sobre él. tenía que hacerlo bien, podía hacerlo bien, lo había practicado por semanas y sería esa la última oportunidad para dar a conocer sus sentimientos o, como mínimo, su preocupación por el mayor.

Se irguió aún más en aquel baquillo de madera, obligando al mayor a levantar la vista para poder ver su rostro. El nerviosismo era más que evidente en lo apretada que tenía mandíbula y la tensión de sus hombros anchos, sus ojos miel estaban fijos en las teclas del instrumento como si intentara asegurarse de que sus manos estaban en la posición indicada y tras una última exhalación las notas comenzaron a tomar forma en el aire.

WonWoo las reconoció de inmediato; Lean on me. Le encantaba la canción porque a pesar de ser hip-hop, lograba un delicioso equilibro con acordes de bossa y blues. Estaba maravillado con la forma en la que MinGyu se soltaba mientras interpretaba la pieza, había tomado confianza mientras las notas se seguían las unas a las otras y se dejaba llevar por la melodía que llenaba el salón, era mágico cómo de un momento a otro se había hecho dueño del instrumento y le parecía demasiado tierno cuando este cerraba los ojos en las partes tranquilas, solo para volver a abrirlos cuando el ritmo de la canción se volvía un poco más rápido.

MinGyu pronunciaba en silencio la letra de la canción, adaptada a la versión que tocaba en ese momento. Movía a penas los labios, siguiéndose el ritmo, esos labios que WonWoo observaba embelesado desde hace un rato.

Mierda.

No se supone que su corazón esté latiendo como el de un adolescente. él era el mayor... al menos quince años mayor, y ahí estaba, sintiendo la garganta seca de los nervios, porque no podía corresponder a lo que MinGyu le ofrecía con esa canción, aunque sabía que no era necesario, el menor no pedía nada a cambio y solo se ponía en sus manos para cuando toda la mierda que llevaba dentro lo soprepasara y no tuviera a quién acudir.

La melodía terminó más rápido de lo que WonWoo hubiese querido, no había tenido tiempo de pensar y mucho menos de calmar su agitado corazón.

La expresión del menor era un misterio, se mantuvo serio e imperturbable al regresar las manos a su regazo cuando la última nota dio cierre a la canción.

— Te quiero, WonWoo —

Una sonrisa incómoda se posó en los labios del mayor, quien trataba de recomponerse y no dejarse llevar por las declaraciones insensatas de un adolescente.

— No digas esa clase de cosas tan a la ligera, MinGyu —le pidió— los chicos a tu edad creen que un gusto superficial lo es todo.

MinGyu tensó su mandibula, molesto por la facilidad con la que había descartado su declaración.

— No me menosprecies solo porque soy un poco más joven, —El menor extendió una mano hasta acariciar la contraria, sus piel se sentía fría y su semblante algo tenso y hasta un poco atemorizado— déjame cuidar de ti, dame la oportunidad de estar contigo cuando creas que todo se te viene encima.

— Aún eres menor de edad, MinGyu... —le recordó— pero no se trata de eso, solo... eres de la clase de personas que se aburre de todo con gran facilidad y yo soy exactamente del tipo aburrido. Lo que ves es todo lo que hay y te mereces a alguien que pueda vivir a tu ritmo, alguien que empiece a experimentar la vida contigo, que puedan aprender juntos y no a un tipo que solo sea una carga demasiado pesada para tu corazón. Este gusto repentino se te pasará en unos días.

MinGyu fingió una media sonrisa en un intento de ocultar el golpe que habían resultado sus palabras, tal vez tenía razón en algunas cosas, se había dejado en evidencia a sí mismo al quejarse en sus primeros días de lo tediosa que le resultaba la rutina, el hablar continuamente con las mismas personas o quedarse en casa cuando podía salir a pasar el rato con sus amigos, seguro WonWoo lo recordaba todo y sabía que él era todo lo contrario. Un hombre de hábitos y con un círculo de amistades tan reducido que todo se limitaba a las mismas personas, era del tipo que prefería quedarse en casa a torturarse con el bullicio del exterior. Polos opuestos.

— Puede que tengas razón en algunas cosas, tiendo a aburrirme demasiado rápido y lo dejo todo tirado a la menor oportunidad,... pero eso es porque nunca me había sentido verdaderamente interesado en nada y mucho menos en alguien... —guardo silencio unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que le hicieran entender a su profesor que sus sentimientos iban más allá de un gusto pasajero— Para ser sincero, yo también pensé que se me pasaría en unos días, que era el clásico crush con tu profesor y que terminaría dejando la clase en el primer mes... ya pasó un año de eso y he llegado a ese punto en el que no soporto más seguir a tu lado como un alumno cualquiera... Quiero estar contigo, WonWoo... quiero poder abrazarte cuando te sientas triste, quiero ser la primera persona en escuchar tus nuevas canciones, quiero que me busques entre el publico en medio de un recital, que sepas que estoy ahí para ti, que tengas la certeza de que no vas a estar solo... ¿Puedes darme una oportunidad?

WonWoo fracasó en contener una sonrisa, demasiado fascinado con ese chico que con su torpeza le había robado el corazón. ¿Cómo podría negarle cualquier cosa? en especial cuando él deseaba tanto mantenerlo a su lado.

— Estás pidiéndome que haga algo ilegal, MinGyu. —trataba de justificarse, demasiado ido en la mirada chocolatada como para pensar en un pretexto válido— Eres menor de edad ¿Recuerdas? Tu madre me matará, está prohibido relacionarse con estudiantes y...

MinGyu negó con la sonrisa antes de que sus labios silenciaran los contrarios, su aliento era dulce y delicioso, uniéndose en un beso casto que le robó al mayor un suspiro que ya no tenía caso resistir.

— Ya no estudio aquí ¿recuerdas? firmé mi baja esta mañana y cumplo veintiuno la próxima semana —la sonrisa de MinGyu no podía ser más grande, más sincera—

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —WonWoo desvió la mirada a las teclas del piano, nervioso, inseguro de dañar a MinGyu si se acercaba demasiado a él— 

El menor le tomó del rostro entre sus manos, pidiéndole que dejara de esconderse en aquel instrumento que se había vuelto su refugio. Era extraño cuán delicadas podían ser sus caricias, lo preciso que se sentía su toque en la piel, lo mucho que lo había necesitado así de cerca y lo fácil que le resultaría acostumbrarse a su tacto. 

Pensándolo mejor, si a MinGyu le preguntaran qué es lo que le gusta, probablemente se quedaría callado varios minutos buscando la palabra correcta para describir cuánto quiere al profesor Jeon. 


End file.
